Resurrection
by Starlet-Scarlet
Summary: It's Anita not Needy, and this is more than about Jennifer's Body. Takes place two weeks after Jennifer's body. Anita's on the run and Jennifer's looking to come back to Earth. Each has there on agenda, but could they come together once and for all or will their lies catch up to them. AnitaxJennifer, AnitaxOCxJennifer, eventually a polyamorous relationship. Lucifer is my OC oops..
1. Chapter 1

Anita was up late, again, watching game shows in the lowdown, ratty motel. The covers made her itch and the couple next door didn't seem like they were gonna quit forking anytime soon. The loud banging on the wall behind her, unfortunately, didn't deter the voice that was currently yelling in her head. She grabbed her head in an attempt to block her out.

 _...Is this your life now_ lesbicky _? Watching cable in a cockroach-infested motel, while your neighbors get hot and heavy right behind your wall? Hahahahaha if I'd known this would be your future I would've eaten you when I'd first had the chance…_

"Arg!" She yelled at the empty room, burying her head in her chest.

"Shut the fuck up you dead bitch!"

Yeah, the voices started about ten minutes after she killed those low shoulder assholes. Couldn't even celebrate for five minutes before Jennifer's smug voice filled my head.

 _...Wow, I didn't know you cared so much Needy. Or maybe I didn't know how much of a copy cunt you really are? I thought killing boys was my thing..._

She nearly drove into a tree.

Needless to say, Anita didn't waste any time questioning how she got into her head or if this was some sick symptom of PTSD.

"Jennifer?"

 _...The one and only…_

So basically that super cool knife that she slaughtered Low Shoulder with...well that was the same knife they'd killed Jennifer with and turned her into the succubitch that's currently rotting away in hell. And we all know how curses and significances go together like pb&j, so since the knife Anita used to kill low shoulder was linked to Jennifer's death that gave her a direct link to Anita's head. So wherever hell pit Jennifer was residing, she could send direct thoughts to her brain like a text message.

Lucky her.

 _...Ugh is this seriously family feud I hear?..._

Anita was about to respond when she heard pounding on her door.

Irritated, she threw her covers to the side, warning the demon in her head to shut up.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The couple outside my door looked startled for a minute, probably not used to such welcoming greets. The guy quickly got his balls back and stood in front of the girl, probably to look intimidating, well as much as a hillbilly can.

She lifted her eyebrows, waiting.

"Excuse me?" His voice held a strong country twang that was already giving her a migraine.

Anita was midway in closing the door when the guy reached out and grabbed it, pulling it open.

She looked warily at him.

"Bad move hotness." He reached behind him and pulled out a gun, pointing it between Anita's eyes. "My lady and I don't like rudeness sweets. You see we're your neighbors and while we're getting our jiggy on we heard yelling, us being friendly folks and all decided to come and tell you to shut the fuck up. But since you want to act all uncivil-like well, we can too."

The girl behind him smiled, her teeth were yellow and her pores were huge. "Let us in and no one gets hurt."

*a few very annoying moments later*

 _...So are you going to kill them Needy or just let them go through your panty drawer? Don't tell me you've grown back that annoying conscious of yours…_

Anita rolled her eyes as she lay on her bed, bored already. The guy was lazily aiming the gun at her from across the room while the girl looked through her belongings. He obviously didn't think she'd do anything rash. She was, in fact, deciding whether she should kill them or not. She knew it would be wrong, even if the two white trash assholes were robbing her.

She laughed.

What has she done in the last two weeks that wasn't wrong? After she killed indie wannabee numbers one through four, she knew she had to run before the cops got to her. Even if she gained some weird super-human strength, she couldn't take on a whole swat team by herself, because she knew that's exactly what would happen. Just take a look at any movie with the main character as some freak.

She did kill that pervert old man who drove her to the concert, she did steal his car and money, she did steal some new clothes, and she was going to kill these two fucks who thought they could steal from her when she didn't even get a proper hour of sleep in five days.

"What's so funny bitch?" The guy said cocking his gun.

 _...God Needy, could you be any more of a freak?..._

Ignoring Jennifer, she smiled bitterly and sat up.

"Well, a number of things really. For one, I was thinking back on your little girlfriend's squeals when you two were boning and wondering if she'll squeal like that if I ripped her eyes out."

He jumped up from his chair "The fuck you just say?"

The girl turned around with wide eyes. "Shoot her Billy! This bitch is crazy!"

She laughed as he pointed the gun on her forehead. Of course, his name is Billy.

"I'll fucking show you bitch. Do you know who we are?" Billy slammed the gun into the side of her face.

Her head flew to the side, stopping her laughter. She lifted her hand to her cheek and felt the sticky substance of blood.

She angled her head back at the guy, her eyes murderous.

"Listen here Billy" Anita spat as she slowly pulled up to her feet, the gun still pointed directly at her forehead. "I've pretty much had a shit day, night, week, what the fuck ever. Do you know what I've had to go through you motherfucker! I've spent the better part of this week trying to find a place where the cops won't come sniffing after I murdered a satanic, mediocre, boy band, fucking threw my life away, not that it wasn't already gone since I was previously being held in an asylum, I mean who the fuck even thought of that shit, if you really think about it, we're all just getting more batshit with every session, every meal, every fucking song they play when sent in the 'isolation cage'" Anita's pupils were oozing out, what looked like black paint, as she spoke. Her usual light green was rapidly being erased by the charcoal substance as it slides over every part of her eyes until they were completely black."So do I know who you are? No, I don't but do you know who the fuck I am?"

Before the guy could respond she lunged at him, her nails elongated into sharp, dark claws. She heard screaming in the background, most likely his little girlfriend. Before she could inflict any pain on poor Billy a shot rang out, and she felt the piercing of a bullet hit her stomach.

She sped into standing position.

"Motherfucker!"

She dug into the flesh of her stomach, wincing slightly as she pulled the bullet out. The guy was stuck on the floor, paralyzed in shock and fear. She looked over at the now quiet girl and saw her eyes flicker to the door.

"I don't think so." She sang.

She quickly stomped on Billy's leg, breaking it, enabling him from escape. His scream made his girlfriend scream out for help. She sped over to her, pushing her hard against the wall, cutting her off. The girl dropped all of the items she'd picked up, choosing to beg instead, tears running down her face.

"Please please please. I'm so sorry." She whispered. Anita leaned into her neck, and took an audible sniff, smelling her fear. She tightened her hand, watching the blood spill over her hands.

"I know."

Three bullet shots rang out in the room and Anita heaved into the girl, rather ungracefully.

"Get the fuck away from her you-you demon!"

Anita gritted her teeth and quickly squeezed all her strength on the girl's neck until she heard a snap. Anita released the girl, watching as she dropped to the ground.

"Well, I feel better." She said turning to Billy who looked heartbroken. Poor Bills.

"Your turn." She whispered.

She sped over and swiftly knocked the gun out of his hand. Before he could comprehend what happened she slashed his throat with her claws. His eyes went wide as he started choking on his blood. His hands went to his throat trying to stop the rapid flow of blood. She pushed him to the floor and walked over to his dead girlfriend.

She bent down and put her cold gaze on the open eyes of the girl. She looked petrified and it filled her with a giddy emotion. She reached her claws into the cusp of the girl's eye, digging the pointed end deep until she could fit the girl's eye in her palm. She slowly pulled the eye out, watching the vein that it was connected to snap. She then proceeding to the same with the other.

With one eye in both hands, she walked over to the man who was close to death.

"Hey Bills, I know this isn't what was promised but who likes predictability anyways?"

She pulled his jaw down and dropped the eyes into the pool of blood in his mouth.

"Now chew."

She guided his jaw up and down, making the guy chew the eyeballs.

She looked into the guy's eyes and saw them already glazed over, permanently in horror. He was dead.

"I wonder when that happened?" She whispered slightly put off.

She stood up.

Her claws retracted back into her skin and the black of her eyes slid back into her pupil. She stretched out her body, feeling at ease.

"Now maybe I could get some sleep."

 _...I don't fucking think so..._

Jennifer's voice had a breathy note to it.

She groaned in irritation.

 _...What the hell was that Needy?..._

Her eye twitched at the nickname.

"Don't you already know," She spat bending down to lay on a clear space in the middle of the bloodied floor. "You did turn me into this. Besides, you saw the massacre that was low shoulder. Don't act so oblivious."

She heard a scoff.

 _...Do you ever listen? I only have this_ weirdo _link with you because of the dagger you killed them with, so I only heard you after you killed them…and..._

I glared at the ceiling.

"And what?"

 _...And I've never actually seen you...until now…_

I angled my head in thought.

 _"What do you mean until now...exactly."_

 _...I mean sometimes when I'm not occupied in you know, hell if I concentrate hard enough I could see you, be in the same room as you...not that you'd feel me or anything because let's just say I've tried...And you know if the roles were switched I'd bet my left tit I would feel your presence because that's what happens in all those freaky witch shows…_

What a freak.

"Where are you know?"

 _...Right beside you…_

She sat up looking at her side.

 _...Concentrate…_

Anita closed her eyes hesitantly. Just out of curiosity she told herself. She pictured Jennifer sitting next to her. Tried to find any shift in the air, any indication that she wasn't alone...minus the two dead bodies.

She took a deep breath, feeling all zen and shit, and hesitantly opened her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Jennifer sat right beside her, on her knees, hands in her lap. Just a fraction away from her face.

She looked the same, well not as much in her final moments, but she looked well and healthy and all she could think of is 'is that really how good hell is treating you, you lucky demonic bitch?'

"Needy." She placed her hand on my arm and I recoiled, not that I could feel her or anything. Her touch felt basically non-existent, but it was still Jennifer, even if she was a weird hologram.

Jennifer flinched slightly at her action. If she wasn't paying such close attention she might've missed it.

"I've missed you." She pouted.

"Like hell," I growled. She smirked.

"Somewhat."

She grew serious.

"I like really need you to help me, though." She sighed in such a Jennifer way Anita unconsciously leaned forward. "Hell has been a definite toughy. I mean half the population is constantly whining about their damnation and oh Jesus save me! Their constant groaning is worse than first day cramps. So like, yeah I need to come back to the land of the not giving a shit where you go until your final moments left. Besides I really, really miss you and we could have so much fun together, and it's not like you have a boyfriend I could eat again so.." Jennifer mumbled the last few words.

I recoiled instantly.

"You goddamn bitch! I knew you hadn't changed?" I swiftly got to my feet, crossing my arms. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're so dramatic." She stood up. "It's not like you haven't changed at all. Look around you Freddy! Fucking face it, you're not as needy as you used to be."

Jennifer turned her head slightly as if she'd heard something. "Look, Needy, I have to go, but please at least keep the dagger in a safe place until we can talk again." She winked. "Biffs forever."

"Stop calling me Needy!" Anita yelled, but by the end of her sentence, she was already gone.

She yelled in aggravation, that made her look very child-like.

Anita started scratching at the dried blood on her arms. Ew.

Plus she still had three bullets stuck in her back. Sigh.

She suddenly stopped as an idea struck her.

Closing her eyes she focused on what she wanted. After a minute or so she felt the skin of her back shift and three distinct sounds rung out in the room. She looked down and smirked at the bloody bullets.

"Good to know."

She lazily walked over to the crappy bathroom and start a bath. People are gonna start waking up soon, and she had to clean up her room before anyone else decided to start an issue...not that she couldn't handle them as well.

She slipped out of her flimsy top and boyshorts. She looked over at her naked form in the mirror. She had caked blood on some places, but she as a whole still looked healthy and even radiant. Without her consent she seemed to have lost almost fifteen pounds, giving her a modelesque frame that she'd once secretly coveted. Her eyes seemed brighter, and her hair throughout everything looked silky and fresh, which is a miracle in itself. She had pretty much zero physical flaws.

All in all, she felt totally scrumptious.

She turned off the running water and gently slipped into the hot water.

Keep the dagger safe.

She scoffed. As if.

She entertained the thought of burning it or throwing it away in the ocean and she smirked in amusement, but no she already knew what she was gonna do. She knew ultimately she was going to do what Jennifer said because the truth was she WAS bored. And lonely. And she knew in her soul that she was a stone cold bitch. She _liked_ to kill people, more than she wanted to admit, and honestly having someone around that wouldn't judge but indulge sounded pretty good for the moment.

She laughed at the thought of Jennifer in hell, burning away, but stopped abruptly. She didn't look spent. She didn't even look bad. She looked healthy, glowing even, and she was pretty sure she was wearing her ever-favorite lipgloss. Jennifer's weird departure came to mind. Jennifer was practically rubbing her legs together, the whore! And of course, now she remembered what the little bitch was wearing. Fucking red babydoll lingerie. Leave it to Jennifer Check to fuck her way to the top residence hell has to offer. A laugh bubbled out of her. She could be fucking the high king Lucifer for all she knew!

She lay her head on the wall behind her with an amused smile.

But seriously, first things first, getting those bodies in a fire quick. She didn't want her room to start to smell.

xxXxx

Jennifer manifested back on the king-sized bed, fitted with soft black sheets. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. Ice blue eyes boring into her hazel ones.

"You were being reckless again."

She rolled her eyes.

"I had her where I wanted her." Jennifer tried to assure as she crawled over to him. She leaned her head in the crook of her neck, hands hanging loosely off his shoulders. He was far too tense for her liking.

He chuckled lowly. "I wouldn't say that, love."

"Jealous?"

"Hardley."

"...Turned on?"

"Mildly."

She laughed. "Naughty." She muttered with a grin.

She kissed his neck lightly, pressing herself against him, trying to take as much body heat as he had to offer. "She'll free us," she murmured against him. "We're biffs."

He moved his hand to stroke her hair, a calculated move, feeling her relax against him. Once she did he wrapped her hair around his fist and yanked tightly, facing her.

She let out a little yelp of surprise.

"Oh, she better sweetheart,"he smirked darkly, leaning over her to straddled her perfect form. "Or they'll be hell to pay."

She whimpered, whether out of pain, arousal, or fear, she didn't know.

He easily picked up her arousal, his smirk widening. He leaned down whispering against her lips "You're the best thing a devil could wish for sweetheart."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She reciprocated eagerly, wrapping her legs around him. Her arms hugging him like a lifeline. She felt his erection on her middle and ground herself against him urgently. He groaned against her mouth, threading his fingers through her hair, putting open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He untangled his hands out of her hair only to rip the flimsy night attire she had on, leaving her completely exposed.

He kissed between the hollow of her breasts, biting down to her stomach, tracing his fingers down her sides, to rest on her hips. She arched up toward him, only for him to push her down. He left open-mouthed kisses on her thighs, licking away at the wetness that dripped there.

She squirmed beneath him, whining out of frustration.

"Stop teasing me and eat me already!" She groaned out.

He bit her thigh hard in warning, making her yell out.

"Be a good girl, and you'll get rewarded." He growled moving closer to her dripping pussy. "Be a bad girl, and," he moved away.

She gasped. He wouldn't. She looked down at him, seeing his eyes gleam mean. He definitely would.

"I-I'm sorry." She panted.

He slowly licked her cunt, enjoying her sweet flavor.

"Sorry, what?" He reveled in his power over her.

She trembled against him, her breathing uneven. "Sorry, Lucifer."

He groaned at the sound of her throat voicing his most feared name.

"That's right baby." He whispered against her.

He quickly plunged two fingers inside her wet cunt, satisfied as he heard her breathy moan. He leveled his head to suck on her clit, pushing his fingers inhumanly fast into her. He trailed his gaze from her dripping pussy to her body, seeing her pinch her nipples tightly. He felt his dick twitch. Immediately he pushed in another finger, watching her face as he curled all three. She threw her head back, letting out a long moan.

"Yes, fuck daddy, yes!"

He felt her walls tremble, signaling she was close.

"Open your eyes. Look at me Jennifer."

Meeting her eyes, he pushed even harder, sliding his fingers in and out rapidly. She was a vision.

"F-fuck.. fuck, yes I'm gon-gonna cum" She breathed out.

He rubbed his thumb over her clit, reaching up to kiss her. Her arousal still on his tongue, all over his mouth.

She sucked his tongue eagerly.

He felt her walls contract faster and leaned back to watch her face as she came. He slowly reached back down to her pussy, ready to drink her. With eyes still on each other she came with his name on her tongue.

"Lucifer!"

He continued to suck until she spilled every drop. He lapped up all of her juices thoroughly, as she twitched underneath him. He looked at her. She looked positively spent, glistening in a sheen of sweat, laying still on his pillows, but he wasn't done with her yet. He still had a fully erect hard-on.

He stroked the hair out of her face, tracing his finger down to her plump lips.

"Your turn, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer was admiring her outfit in the full-length mirror. Luce was taking her out for some mission that was crucial for their return to Earth. Something about a specific time zone and some other things she tuned out completely. She smoothed down her backless halter crop top, moving to and for, looking for any flaw. She briefly wondered if she should change her low-waist bell bottoms for a cute little skirt, but quickly opposed the idea. The last time she wore a skirt on a mission Luce switched between eye-fucking her to snapping at her every ten minutes, until he finally gave up and fucked her senseless in the bathroom of food joint. She wouldn't have minded if said skirt wasn't ripped apart in the process. Aggressive asshole…

She flipped her hair, dismissing the memory. She suddenly felt a familiar pull in the air. Ugh, Needy, whatever this was, it better be about what needs to happen to that knife. Slowly darkness came over her.

xxXxx

Jennifer manifested on a bench, in the middle of a secluded forest. She looked over to Needy who had her eyes closed as she smoked a cigarette. She pulled her knees to her chest, so her bare feet wouldn't touch the ground.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Needy opened her eyes, blowing smoke out of her mouth.

"I saw an old couple in the elevator."

What?

Jennifer briefly looked at the pile of burning bodies lying some feet away from them.

"Are they turning into roasted pork over there or something?"

"No, they," She took a quick puff. "They reminded me of my grandparents."

Jennifer made a face. "Ugh, boring and a sneeze away from death?"

If that was the case no wonder Needy was acting so weird. She must be experiencing some nausea, at least that was what she was feeling thinking of the Needy's wrinkled old grandparents.

"Yes." Needy looked at her. "They're practically on the verge of death, and once they die, my mother would be all alone."

Jennifer stared into Needy's worried eyes. She skimmed over her entire face. It was so like Needy to be worried about her deadbeat mother, to look out for people who didn't deserve her protection. Who didn't even know they needed looking after. Jennifer was shocked, but at the same time, she wasn't shocked at all. Needy was just that sort of person. She was always two steps ahead, always knocking her off-balance. Jennifer couldn't lie, she was a little disappointed. She would've thought if Needy would be giving a shit about anyone it would be her. So she killed Chip's ahoy, get over it Lesnicky! He was a total zero who barely had a personality. Couldn't she see that she did her a favor? Couldn't Needy see that she was way better than cookie could ever be?

"Are you gonna say something?" Anita looked irritated.

Breaking out of her trance Jennifer looked down at the bench, letting out a soft laugh. Jennifer prepared for the next few moments silently. Needy had to get her head out of the clouds if she and Luce were ever going to return.

"For fuck's sake Needy, you're such a goddamn cliche."

There was a pause, then Needy's harsh whisper was heard.

"Fuck you, Jennifer."

Not good enough. She needed Needy furious before she made her serious. She jumped off of the bench, putting on a show.

"Oh, woe is me! I can't stop thinking about my poor, deadbeat, prescription-addicted mother, all alone! Who's going to call 911 when she overdoses again?"

Throughout Jennifer's rant, Needy kept whispering the words 'fuck you', each louder than the next.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, YOU GODDAMN BITCH!" Needy's pupils were growing significantly darker, already covering her iris, but not spreading over her entire eyes. Needy went to choke Jennifer, but her hands fell through Jennifer's body. She wasn't really there. Needy screamed in frustration.

"Needy,"

"I hate you."

Needy turned on her heels walking away.

Jennifer recoiled. She felt herself getting angrier. Why does she always bring this out of her?

"Hate me? The only person in the world who ever gave a shit about you?" Jennifer screamed at her.

Needy let out a dry laugh, turning around.

"Because you're a fucking bitch to anyone who does! Face it, Jennifer, I've never needed you! But you, you have always needed me."

"Bullshit."

"Just calling it like it is Jennifer." Needy gave a half-ass apologetic shrug and turned away. Jennifer bet she felt pretty damn smug.

"Needy you goddamn queer! EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE FOR YOU!?" Jennifer was yelling. "Everything we've been through? You'll seriously leave me like this? I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LOVED YOU, YOU GODDAMN CUNT!"

Needy swiveled around.

"You tried to kill me!" Needy yelled in amused disbelief.

"You actually killed me. I'm fucking dead because of you."

"You deserve to be dead."

Jennifer's emotions were out of control. She was angry and something way too close to hurt. She was supposed to have her back. Always.

"I see." Jennifer held back her tears, and for the love of all things holy she didn't understand why she was about to ball her eyes out. Needy already showed her true colors when she stabbed her in her fucking heart. Needy was supposed to be nothing her. Just a means to get what she wanted. She was using her.

"Goodbye, Needy."

Jennifer closed her eyes, breaking whatever connection they shared.

Waking up on the floor, Jennifer rubbed the back of her head. She felt a migraine coming. Standing up, she walked over to the mirror. She saw the fury burning behind her eyes. A lone tear ran down her cheek and Jennifer stared at it until it fell to the floor. She heard the door open and looking through the mirror Jennifer saw it was one of Luce's minions. Apparently, one who didn't know manners.

"The boss asked for you."

Jennifer wiped the tear stain swiftly, letting out a breath as she stood up. Turning toward the guy she looked at him in a calculating manner. He shifted uneasily.

Suppressing a smirk she asked innocently,

"Do you think I look hot?"

The man coughed in surprise.

"Um, sure." He looked away from her.

Apparently, her reputation proceeds her. Did he know he was going to die soon?

She smiled, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Really? Thanks."

She felt her eyes shift sapphire. "God, I'm starving."

Her hand traveled to his neck, and she tightened her grip. His eyes widened in fear.

She opened her mouth wide, feeling her teeth sharpen on cue. Faster than he could comprehend she ripped into his throat, drinking his blood greedily. His body fell back after a while and she followed him to the floor, ripping into his stomach. Blood sprayed over her face, and she reveled in it. She heard the door open, not paying the person any mind. It was either another minion, who she really didn't care if they saw or not, or it'll be Luce and she definitely enjoyed him watching her feed. She continued cutting into him deeply, drinking his blood and biting into his flesh. He was long dead when she finally got up. She looked away from the mess to the person in the doorway. Luce's face was indifferent, almost bored, and she felt her anger increase if that was possible. She brushed past him to walk out the door. He quickly grabbed her arm tightly.

"Is there a reason you killed one of my staff?"

Jennifer yanked her arm back.

"I'm in a mood." She hissed at him.

Looking her up and down, he rolled his eyes at whatever conclusion he'd come to.

"Wash your face, love, then come join me in our next plan of action, okay?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, walking away.

xxXxx

"Goodbye, Needy."

Anita paid no mind to the nickname for once, instead focusing Jennifer's disappearing body. So this was it? Was Jennifer really done with her? Somehow it felt wrong. Yes, a few moments ago she was prepared to walk away and never look back, but on her damn terms. Anita oddly felt hollow when she was left alone. Anita looked around, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She hated her. She hated her so much. How dare she make her feel this way? She's supposed to be relieved! Jennifer was the one who was wrong, not her!

Anita laid down on the ground, facing the blue sky. Looking at the wide sky she could remember a time when she felt she would float up to the sky when she died. She remembered she would daydream about when the days seemed to go on forever. Now it seemed as if any moment the devil would come along to drag her down to the pits of hell. Anita closed her eyes, remembering a simpler time.

Anita giggled along with Jennifer as they ran in the grass. It was the sixth day of spring, exactly, and they've been waiting all week for the rain to stop so they could play outside again. While laughing Anita accidentally tripped on a twig, falling face first into the wet grass. Lifting her head she saw Jennifer laughing uncontrollably. Embarrassed, little Anita pulled Jennifer's foot making the young girl fall as well. Jennifer fell with a scream, making the Anita smile triumphantly. They once again fell into a fit of giggles.

The two girls ended up watching the blue sky, talking about nothing and everything all at once.

"I can't wait till I die," Jennifer said dreamily. Needy looked at her friend alarmed. What? She didn't want her best friend to die, not now, not ever.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I can't wait to get to heaven. My mom said in heaven they would probably make me a princess because of how super adorable I am."

Normally Needy would smile at Jennifer's antics but she didn't feel like smiling.

"Oh.."

If her best friend was gone, who would play with her every day? Certainly not any of the other girls in their class, they were always so mean to her. Suddenly a scary thought came to her. Who would defend her when they were being mean to her?

"Wouldn't you miss me?"

Jennifer gave her a weird look, making Needy wish she hadn't have said anything at all.

"Why would I miss you? We'd probably live together silly."

At Needy's confused face, Jennifer huffed.

"Needy if I die you're gonna die with me. We have too. We're biffs so we're always gonna be together. Plus, they would have to make you a princess too, you're too adorable too."

Jennifer sounded so determined it made Needy's smile widen so much it hurt.

"But you'd have to to be the second princess because I'm first."

Needy laughed at her best friend, making Jennifer giggle as well. Needy decided that dying wouldn't be so bad as long as Jennifer was with her.


End file.
